The Apology
by Cheetachan
Summary: "You've got some serious balls walking up to me like that." Her hand was raising…


I realized something recently. While I was working on a fic I noticed that Ezekiel was suddenly on good terms with most of the girls, without any explanation. Which could be a little confusing. So I whipped up this one shot to take care of that. Hopefully. I'm pretty pleased with how it turned out, not one hundred percent sure if they're completely in character though. So this could be considered a bit of practice too. R&R please, don't hold back ;D

* * *

><p>Time was running out, Ezekiel knew he had to act soon. Total Drama Island was coming to an end, and except of course for Izzy and Noah, he still wasn't on very good terms with most of the others. Especially the girls. He truly wanted to make amends, but the first few times he tried he was shot down before he could even open his mouth. (The methods used for shooting him down ranged from cold glares to attempted strangulation.)<p>

The next couple attempts went a little better, but still didn't have any real results. He'd manage to walk up to them without being chased off, but would be so nervous that when he tried to speak nothing more than semi-coherent babble would come out.

"_Ah Ezekiel," _Noah had once commented to him with a smirk. _"Your eloquence never ceases to amaze me."_

Oddly enough, Katie and Sadie seemed to warm up to him a little after listening to his stammering. He wasn't sure he'd really been forgiven though, and he was running out of chances. He had to hurry, he probably wouldn't be seeing any of them ever again after the show. (Again with the exception of Izzy and Noah, as the redhead had insisted they exchange addresses, phone numbers, and for whatever reason, blood types.)

So for the past few days he had been getting himself ready, rehearsing in front of a mirror, and once Izzy. He was really only rehearsing speaking, and not the actual apology, feeling it would make it less genuine.

Tomorrow was the last challenge, and his last shot. He hoped it would go well, but if it didn't, well…

At least he could say he tried.

**Xx(The next Day)xX **

Everyone was gathered around the pool for an after party, the air was full of music, laughter, and words of congratulation to the winner. Those who were dancing tried to keep clear of Izzy and her lethal moves.

Noah didn't consider himself a dancing person, especially when there was good chance of getting maimed. So he kept to sidelines, content to sit and enjoy the snack foods. He glanced to chair next to him, where Ezekiel sat, with a look in eyes that said he was miles away.

The homeschooler had been pensive all day, barely saying a word and mainly keeping to himself. When the party started however he pulled an about-face and started to keep close by to either Izzy or Noah. While the bookworm would normally find it irritating he knew it was because he and the crazy girl were the only people there that Ezekiel felt truly comfortable around.

And truth be told, he didn't mind the torque wearer so much. Sometimes his company was quite enjoyable. Unlike _some _people there he could carry an intellectual conversation. Of course doing so was rather difficult when one of them was barely showing signs of awareness. Usually he'd leave the person to their thoughts, but ironically enough the silence was starting to get on his nerves.

He was about to bite the bullet and ask Ezekiel what was on his mind, but the homeschooler suddenly stood up and muttered: "It's now or never, eh."

Noah could only stare in confusion as he marched off, the confusion turned to dread when he saw just where his friend was marching toward. Straight into the lion's den.

'_It's now or never, it's now or never,' _Was the mantra that kept playing in Ezekiel's mind. At least in about half of it in any case, the other half was screaming _'I'm about to die, I'm about to die…' _For a moment he considered just going back to his seat. Experience taught him that what he was about to do could go very wrong, very quickly. But he pushed those thoughts down, he didn't spend that time practicing for nothing. He had to do this, make things right. It was for his own peace of mind too.

He approached his target, stopping about four feet away from her. He gathered his courage, took a deep breath and spoke:

"Eva?" He squeaked. She did not acknowledge him. He had to admit, that was a rather pitiful attempt, he barely heard himself.

"Eva?" He tried a bit louder. Still she didn't react, but he could feel a few other eyes on him. Obviously she didn't hear him.

"_Eva!" _He slapped a hand over his mouth, that had come out a little _too _loud. Still, it got Eva's attention, sort of. She glanced up from her weights and grunted. Ezekiel faltered under the gaze, the 'about to die' mantra making a reappearance.

"Hi," he waved weakly.

She looked back to her weights. "What do you want Homeschool?"

The courage he spent days trying to build had forsaken him. "Um… I-I just w-wanted to say that…. Uh…"

"What? That girls are too weak to lift weights?"

"What? No, no! That's not it eh!"

"Then spit it out already!"

Every bit of never was draining out of him. "W-well, I'm, I-I'm…"

Eva's highly limited supply of tolerance ran out then. "Just get lost already, I haven't got time for a stuttering backward twerp!"

Ezekiel felt all his hope take a nose dive, she hadn't even given him a real chance to speak. Not that it was very surprising… "But…"

"Didn't you hear me? I said get outta here!"

Sadness enveloped him, this was his last chance, and it was gone. He'd never make things right, fix his mistake. All because he couldn't get the stupid words out, and Eva's unwillingness to listen. But then she wasn't the only one. Nearly every girl held some level of grudge against him, just for _one _statement. He'd never mend the bridge, they'd always hold that mistake against him! He couldn't let that happen! He had to keep trying!

"No! I've got something to say eh, and I'm going to say it!"

Gasps were heard all around the pool, no one dared to move, even the birds went completely silent. All was still.

Once it had registered just what had came out of his mouth, his hands once again flew to cover it. His wide eyes locked with Eva's homicidal ones, a message clearly written in them.

He. Was. Going. To. Die.

She dropped the weights taking one step toward him, somewhere behind him he could hear the sound of running feet, either running to stop the potential violence or away. He wasn't sure which was more likely. She took another step.

"I'm sorry!" He blurted out.

"Apologizing wont get you out of this Homeschool!"

"No! Not about that! About before!"

That seemed to confuse her, she stopped, rage still shinning in her eyes. "What?"

Seizing the opportunity, he quickly spoke. "I'm sorry eh, for what I said. Back on the island."

She snorted. "Yeah, right."

"I am! I didn't know that what I was saying was wrong eh, but now I do!" He looked around at all the girl's faces. "I've been trying to apologize for awhile now, and I guess I didn't really get the words right." A few of the girls giggled at this. "I know what I said really upset you all," He looked at Eva again. "And that you were one of the most offended, it seemed right to apologize to you first."

Seeing her still skeptical expression, he added: "I don't really expect you to forgive me, but I had to try eh. Even if none of you forgive me, at least when we all go home I'll know I tried my hardest."

All eyes turned to Eva, who stood with her arms crossed, the bloodlust leaving her eyes. She studied him a moment, then began to walk forward again.

"You've got some serious balls walking up to me like that." Her hand was raising…

Ezekiel flinched but stood his ground, willing to accept what was coming. He knew this was the most likely result, he waited for the pain to start…

"I can respect that."

_Huh? _He opened his eyes, and saw something very unexpected. Eva was holding out her hand, maybe not a declaration of peace, but perhaps a truce? Hesitantly, he reached out and grasped her hand, and they gave a sturdy shake. (Although he tried not to let it show, for him it felt like his arm was nearly yanked out.)

"Don't think this means we're 'buddies' or anything." Eva said as they let go.

He gave her a small grin. "Wouldn't dream of it eh."

"WOO! Yeah Zeke!" Izzy called making everyone jump. "You defeated the beast!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eva growled stomping toward the redhead.

Whatever Izzy's reply was, it was drowned out by a loud "EEEEEEE!" and Ezekiel suddenly found himself to be the middle of a squealing sandwich.

"Oh my gosh, I like totally thought she was gonna kill you!" Katie gasped.

"Me too!" Sadie agreed. "But that apology was like, _so _wonderful! Wasn't it Katie?"

"It was! Even though we'd already forgiven him…"

"What?" Ezekiel blinked. "You did?"

"Of course silly," Sadie giggled. "You already apologized to us."

Katie nodded. "It was easy to see how nervous you were before, we decided to give you another chance. And…" She grinned. "You stuttering was pretty cute." They both giggled as Ezekiel's face turned red.

"Told you Zekey!" Izzy cackled as she ran away from Eva. "Girls love it when boys are terrified of them!"

"GET BACK HERE!" Was Eva's comment. Most of the campers were watching them in amusement.

As Katie and Sadie released Ezekiel from the hug, Noah walked up to them. "Well Ezekiel, I must admit that was probably one the greatest acts of bravery I have ever witnessed. Also one of great stupidity. But then," He gave a wry grin. "They often go hand in hand." Ezekiel chuckled.

"You know Zeke," Katie said. "Sadie and I could help you update your look. Sadie's like, the _best _stylest I know!"

"Awww, thanks Katie! Your the best designer I know!"

"Oh my gosh, thank you!"

"But wait, how will we help Zeke? It's last day on the island."

"Oh right… (_gasp) _Maybe we could go to his house! Or invite him to visit our houses!"

"_(gasp) _Katie that's_ so _brilliant! Why didn't I think of it?"

"Oh I'm sure you would have! So, would it be alright Zeke?" They both gave him incredibly sweet smiles.

"Um…" The prairie boy stammered, not sure how his parents would react to him inviting people without them knowing. "I guess so…?"

"EEEEEEE!"

"I hope you're prepared for what you've unleashed on youself." Noah commented flatly.

Before Ezekiel could ask what he meant by that, Izzy and Eva ran by causing enough wind for a typhoon.

"You can't run forever Izzy!"

"YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!"

**The End. **


End file.
